Jena's Birthday One shot  Harry Styles
by alessiaxxo
Summary: Jena's Birthday and they boys take her out to movie world. At the end of the day Harry Styles asks her out.


**Harry Styles – Jena's Birthday One shot**

Jena P.O.V

I am sitting down at my table, the room is dark except for a couple of candles on a cake, my 5 best friends are singing Happy Birthday to me, and right now I wouldn't want to change anything, my life was perfect.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to Jenaaa_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Their voices went together perfectly

"Make a wish," Harry said in his husky voice

I knew straight away what I wanted to wish for, for Harry to love me.

Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall know about my crush on Harry and they say that he loves me back, I don't know why I don't believe them, I guess Harry never shows any love towards me and that he treat me like a friend, a best friend.

I looked up to see all 5 of my best friends smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, tody was going to be great, NOTHING was going to ruin it. Louis took the Cake and put it in the fridge so we could eat it later.

"We better get going if we want to get there on time," Zayn said. We were going to Movie World, My favourite place of all times and it was about 2 hours away from where we live.

"Ok, let me grab my bag and we can go,"

It's 8am but I had to get up about an hour earlier to get ready and I am really tired. I grabbed my bag off my bed and ran out the door, the boys were already in the car, and the only spot left was next to Harry. I saw him grin and pat the spot next to him, I grinned back. I knew what these boys were doing, they know I like Harry. I took my seat to Harry and made myself comfortable, as soon I did that I felt my eyes drift to a close and I heard Harry say I could put my head on his shoulder which I did. It felt like I belonged there like I shouldn't be anywhere else.

*About 2 hours later*

"Wake up, were here," Harry whispered in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open to see Harry's head above men and the boys behind smirking at each other, _boys will be boys. _I looked out of the car window and I saw that we were in the Movie world Car park and I could tell by the way the boys were laughing my smile was like a little kids on a Christmas day.

Harry P.O.V

I could tell that Jena was tired when she got in the car, she was never really a morning person. She put her head on my shoulder and feel asleep, after an hour I started to feel sleepy myself so I rested my head on Jena's and fell asleep. About an hour later I was waken by Niall tapping me on the shoulder telling me to wake up my "girlfriend"

"Wake up, were here," I whispered in her ear

Her eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help but notice how her smile grew when she saw that we were here, it made me smile. Me and Jena got out of the car and Louis pulled me aside to talk.

"Dude, if you do ask her out today, I will,"

"No you wouldn't, you got Eleanor, anyway, isn't one enough?"

"No, not really, I mean you would know, wouldn't you styles?"

"Shut up!"

Jena came over and pulled us both by the hands "come on! I wanna go on rides!"

*At the end of the day*

5:00 and the rides were closing down, Jena looked like she was about to pass out due to the amount of energy she used on rides and Niall on the other hand was climbing the walls due to too much fairy floss. I moved closer to Jena and picked her bridal style.

"Oh my God, Harry what are you doing?" Jena yelled

"You look really tired and there is a bit more to walk" I exclaimed

"hhmm, ok." she then put her arms around me and buried her head into the crook of my neck.

When we got to the car Jena was fast asleep so I had to put her in her seat and buckle her up. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping, I wouldn't mind waking up to this in a couple years when we are married _Harry! Stop it! You have to date her first! _

*2 hours later*

When we got to Jena's Apartment she was still fast asleep_, awww she looks so cute, wait! Don't watch her while she is sleeping, Harry you creep!, _and we were all planning to sleep over her house and order some pizza but now that she is asleep I think we might just go back home. I took off Jena's seat belt, picked her up and started carrying her to her apartment. She wasn't that heavy for a girl her age which made it easy for me to carry her, plus I am quite strong. In the lift she started to stir.

"Harry?"

"yeah?"

"are you still going to sleep over?"

"nah not anymore, you need to sleep,"

"Noooooooo, I'm awake now, see?" and with she jumped off me and danced around the elevator "see? I'm wide awake!"

"you sure?"

"yeah! I never been more sure,"

"hmmm, ok, but I want to tell you something first,"

"ok go ahead," Jena said smiling

Jena P.O.V

"Jena, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, when you were sleeping earlier I had to use everything in me to refrain me from kissing you, Jena, I am in love with you, please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend,"

"Oh, thank god. I have wanted to ask you that since the day I met you,"

And with that said I hugged him and kissed him passionately.

_***le end***_


End file.
